


Starry Skies & The Wishes That Followed

by puptownfunk



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptownfunk/pseuds/puptownfunk
Summary: It’s after a week of William’s sleepless nights that Gabe convinces him to fly over and stay with him for a while. 
“Come on,” he tells William over the phone. “It’ll be fun. And - and, I miss you.”
 
Or, Gabe takes William stargazing. Adorableness ensures.





	

It’s after a week of William’s sleepless nights that Gabe convinces him to fly over and stay with him for a while. 

“Come on,” he tells William over the phone. “It’ll be fun. And - and, I miss you.”

William takes a sharp breath and exhales shakily. “Okay,” he says finally. “But only because neither of us has unlimited minutes and I’m delirious with sleep deprivation and I miss you a lot.”

Gabe cheers. Crush or no crush, no one could help being excited for cuddling with William Beckett. 

 

Maybe it’s jet lag or maybe it’s Gabe but William falls asleep on the ride home from the airport, his head slumped awkwardly against Gabe’s shoulder.  He smells like lavender and looks endlessly adorable. 

He wakes up just before they get to Gabe’s house. There’s a little bruise where William’s chin was. 

It’s a little pathetic but Gabe hopes it stays forever. 

 

Stargazing comes a little later, when William’s legs are sprawled all over and Discovery Channel is playing in the background. 

“Uno,” William says, smiling crookedly. Gabe loves that smile, even when it’s beating him at Uno for the fifth time in a row. 

“Fuck you,” he says half-heartedly, putting down a seven as William fist-pumps. 

“Before I put down this card,” William announces, standing up, “I just want you to know I couldn’t have done it without you. So - here’s a thank you to Gabe Saporta for sucking at Uno and another thank you to The Academy for my award!”  

“There’s no award,” Gabe says, but he can’t help but smile when William puts down his last card with a flourish and takes a bow. 

“You’re such a dork,” he tells William. William falls down next to him effortlessly, entangling their legs again. 

“You love it,” William retorts. And it’s true. Gabe loves everything about William. 

“Yeah,” he affirms quietly but it’s a beat too late and William’s sitting up, his gaze fixated on the TV. 

“I’ve never seen the stars in real life,” he says offhandedly. 

Gabe frowns. “Really? Not even on tour?”

“No, not really. I mean, we were always rushing to get to the next place so I guess. The stars just never aligned for me.”

Gabe laughs and pulls William back to him. “We’ll go one day,” he promises. 

 

And they do. There’s a meteor shower a few days later and Gabe packs wine and sandwiches before using a bandana to blindfold William. 

“Gabe,” William says as he’s being led to Gabe’s car. “This is weird. This bandana barely fits around my head.”

“Well,” Gabe tells him. “That’s because you shrunk it by putting it around your knee like an idiot.”

“That makes sense. So where are we going?”

Gabe grins. “It’s a surprise!”

William pouts a little as Gabe puts on his seatbelt for him. “Gabey baby, please tell me? Please?

“Nope,” Gabe says. “Hey, I forgot, what’s the difference between a Fender and a Gibson? Isn’t it all just capitalistic marketing, trying to make money off pieces of wood?”

 

William is still ranting after Gabe parks and helps him out. It’s kind of adorable and Gabe tries not to tune out as he sets everything up. 

“-and, you know what? I’ll be honest. Sisky is great, I love him, but he’s an idiot. You know what he told me the other day? He was like, can’t I just buy some really cheap acoustic Fisher-Price and say you played them and sell them for a hundred thousand dollars? Yeah, okay, first of all, they don’t make acoustic Fisher-Price guitars. It’s a fake guitar for kids. When I told him that, he said no one would know the difference. So, that leads to my second point which is - _why_? Was he in trouble with the mob? Did he have a gambling addiction? Why would he be _so_ stupid? And you know what he said? He wanted the money to kickstart a pizza store with Mike. And not like, Chicago pizza or whatever. No. They wanted to put individualized messages on the pizzas. And I asked him why. And he said - his exact words - for birthdays, proposals, weddings, and everything in between.”

He finally pauses to take a deep breath and Gabe smiles to himself. William is just _so_ cute. Gabe takes the opportunity to pull the blindfold off. 

William’s eyes widen as he stares at the sky. “Oh,” he says quietly, his voice filled with something close to wonder. 

Gabe grins, trying not to stare at William’s parted lips. “Anyway,” he says, “Sisky?”

“No,” William says suddenly, turning around to tug Gabe into a hug. “This is so perfect,” he whispers into Gabe’s ear. “You’re so perfect.”

Gabe’s cheeks heat up and he ducks his head. He wonders if William knows what he does to Gabe, how he gets so dizzy and besides himself. 

He gestures to the blanket he spread out and William flops down onto it, pulling Gabe with him. They sit like that for a while, ignoring the food and staring at the stars. 

“Make a wish,” William murmurs. 

And Gabe does. 

 

It only takes a glass of wine for Gabe to feel tipsy, though he’s not sure if it’s the alcohol at all. William keeps staring at the sky with wonder which gives Gabe room to stare at him with wonder. 

The shower reaches a lull and Gabe points at a constellation. “Look,” he tells William. “That’s Orion.”

William squints. “Really?”

“Probably,” Gabe confirms. “I mean, it looks like an Orion, doesn’t it?”

William laughs before rolling over to face Gabe.   

“Hey,” he says, pulling Gabe closer. “Thanks.”

Gabe smiles. “It’s nothing, Bilvy.”

"No, it's something. It's everything. Gabe, you know you're my best friend?" William is looking at him with an uncharacteristic seriousness.  Gabe tries not to squirm. 

“Mine too,” he says a little too loudly. 

William frowns, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "It's more than that," he tells Gabe. "I love being around you so much. I love doing everything and nothing with you."

"Me too," he says, a little too quietly. 

"You're just this person and I'm - me, you know, and it's so weird we fit together so well."

“It’s not weird,” Gabe mumbles, squeezing William’s hand. 

“Okay, maybe not. But sometimes - I don’t know. I feel like, like you’re so much funnier and smarter and I don’t know, better and I wonder why you even want to spend time with me, let alone do all these things for me.” 

“Oh,” Gabe says. “That’s because I love you.”

William’s eyes crinkle. “I love you too.”

“No,” Gabe says, feeling a desperate urge to clarify and ruin things a little bit. “In a gay way.”

William looks at him for a long second before pressing his lips against Gabe’s. It’s brief and chaste and William pulls away to examine him again. 

“I love you too,” he repeats, curling a hand in Gabe’s hair before kissing Gabe again, harder this time. 

When they pull apart, he’s wearing that crooked smile and Gabe grins at him. 

“My wish came true, you know,” Gabe says, not even caring how cheesy it is. 

William kisses him again. “What a coincidence,” he says. “Mine did too.”

 


End file.
